


Все любят Цирк

by mynameisEmma



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Circus, Gen, freakshow - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25331236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynameisEmma/pseuds/mynameisEmma
Summary: Семья и работа? Не в этой жизни, дорогуша.





	Все любят Цирк

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: wormwooood  
> Буду рада критике в негрубой форме и указанию на ошибки.  
> Вдохновилась кадрами 4 сезона "Американской истории ужасов".  
> Работа на Фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/3233371

Цирк — это праздник.

Цирк — это пёстрые шатры, спелые яблоки в сладкой карамели, вечно хохочущие клоуны; это девушки, танцующие под самым куполом, шёлковые ленты, вплетённые в пышные гривы лошадей. 

Цирк — это весело.

Цирк делает людей счастливее, ведь никто не любит грустить. Всё предельно просто: потрать всего несколько пенни — будешь улыбаться от уха до уха. И на каждое представление, безусловно, найдётся свой зритель.

Вот и здесь, в омерзительном, извращённом зверинце наоборот, что зовётся "Домом Уродцев", тоже есть своя публика. Глаза зевак по-шакальи алчно блестят в тусклом свете прожекторов, здесь все произносят слово "человек" с мерзкой приставкой "недо".

Тебе очень не повезло, если ты один из труппы этих несчастных, над которыми подшутила Судьба: слова, произнесённые конферансье громким, полунасмешливым голосом, будут преследовать тебя всю жизнь.

"Покинутые Фортуной".  
"Забытые Господом Богом".  
"Нелепая причуда Природы".

Но тебе же не привыкать. Семья и работа? Не в этой жизни, дорогуша. Здесь ты служишь лишь для того, чтобы потешить самолюбие проходимцев, здесь у тебя в кармане пара мятых купюр и взгляды, полные отвращения, режущие спину. Здесь ты чуть меньше, чем никто, здесь ты звезда.

И как бы тебе не было тяжело, как бы ты не ненавидел всех этих тварей, скрывающихся под личиной нормальных людей (и себя заодно) — смирись. Ты проиграл в самой несправедливой лотерее Жизни. Такое бывает. Не спеши лезть в петлю и не тянись за револьвером, ведь если ты умрёшь, некому будет смешить людей, а никто не любит грустить. Ах, да, и самое главное...  
  
_...не забывай улыбаться._


End file.
